Una navidad distinta a las demás
by Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke solo quería pasar la noche de navidad tranquilo, sin tener que lidiar con lo colorido de aquella festividad, ya que le traía recuerdos de cuando sus padres aun vivían. Lástima que no todo sale como uno planea; para su mala suerte una imprevista visita arruina aquellos planes de tranquilidad. Una noche fría pasará a ser una calurosa. One-Shot Especial Navideño NaruSasu (BL)-


¡Yahoo, mis queridos saltamontes! Bueno, como verán estoy sin Laptop, porque la que tenía era del trabajo de mi madre-vieran que esa lap estaba llena de yaoi, suerte para el que la tenga ajsjajs xD-, así que solamente puedo escribir en la mini lap de mi hermano menor (las venezolanas quizás las conozcan como "canaimas"); como sea, solo poder hacer dos pequeños **OneShots**-pero viniendo de mi nada es pequeño xD-: uno **Navideño **ósea este y el otro de **Fin de año **que será publicado en dicha fecha. Me ha costado trabajo hacerlos -y mucho ya que he estado clavada con el RivaillexEren-, sé que no son tan perfectos, pero... espero que al menos puedan disfrutarlos y que me disculpen por no publicar mis otros fics, cuando me compren la lap prometo ponerme a trabajar en todos los que tengo pendiente, eso va para las que leen mis Fics tanto SasuNaru como NaruSasu. Por ahora, estos serán publicados por mi estimada amiga, lectora, beta y neesan Faby-chan. ( claro solo en Amor yaoi) Ya que parte de estas historias son su idea, además de que ella tiene el duro trabajo de corregir mis HORROROSOS errores ortográficos n.n estoy en deuda con ella.

Espero que les guste ¡este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes! -atrasado, pero bueno. peor es nada-

**Advertencias**: Lemon. AU. Posiblemente Ooc.

**PD**: Perdonen por el lemon xD trataré de no alargar tanto las cosas la próxima vez.

¡Felices fiestas!

Nekita-san fuera. o

* * *

.

.

Suspiró por milésima vez mientras miraba aquel regalo entre sus manos; la caja era de color blanco pero aquel listón naranja resaltaba en su plenitud, y una pequeña nota a un lado que resaltaba solo dos palabras...

"Para Sasuke."

Estaba indeciso, no sabía bien si el moreno aceparía su regalo, el cual le había costado varias mesadas.

Sintió como una grande y cálida mano alborotaba sus rubios cabellos, alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquella oscura de su tutor. _"Créeme que le gustará",_ le animó con una sonrisa, la cual no era visible por aquella oscura bufanda que cubría su boca. Aun así el blondo sabía que le estaba sonriendo. Sonrío de igual forma, pero aquella sonrisa era más característica de él.

Respiró hondo a tal punto de hinchar su pecho, después exhaló para comenzar a correr en aquella dirección que conocía de memoria...

**–** Espero que al teme le guste... **–**susurró sin detener su paso, aun faltaba mucho ya que la residencia Uchiha quedaba en aquella colina alta, en los mejores condominios que tenía Konoha. A pesar de eso, no se rendiría... el azabache tendría su regalo de navidad aun que llegue casi muerto a su hogar...

:::::

No muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño supermercado se encontraba cierto azabache, esperando a que la cajera atendiera a aquella anciana de rostro arrugado y con fuerte olor a jabón barato. los movimientos de aquella persona mayor eran torpes y lentos, y eso molestaba en sobremanera al joven que solo esperaba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y que a cada segundo se iba escaseando. Quería salir lo más pronto de ahí, aquella melodía típica de esa fecha resonaba por todo el local haciendo que una gran cantidad de personas la tarareara.

La odiaba... tanto qué deseaba estar sordo.

Una vez que la anciana fue atendida, sacó sus cosas de la pequeña cesta de plástico y las dejó en la banda donde registraban los productos; los cuales eran solo lo básico para poder sostenerse en una semana. La cajera comenzó a registrar los productos, en tanto él miraba sin pizca de interés a su alrededor; las personas sonreían radiantes en tanto conversaban con sus acompañantes sobre lo que harían en la noche o su plan de año nuevo, y de lo feliz que estaban a reunirse con sus parientes lejanos.

Bufó, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Tratando de ignorar aquel ambiente acogedor a su alrededor. Quería una noche tranquila, sin tener nada que ver con aquella fecha, pero por más que tratara de alejarse de ella, esta venía y se pegaba como lapa en él.

Odiaba eso... realmente lo odiaba.

Era como si el destino quisiera jugárselas y que recordara aquel día. No, no quería recordar...sacó el dinero de su cartera y se lo tendió a esa mujer que sonreía con cariño y dulzura.

**–** Gracias por su compra, que tenga una feliz navidad **–**la melodiosa y dulce voz de la mujer hizo que frunciera sus cejas instantáneamente.

¿Cuántas veces había recibido aquella frase? Muchas a decir verdad.

"Feliz navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz navidad", esas palabras lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

Tomó aquella bolsa con un hombre vestido de rojo estampado en ella y abandonó el local sin regresarle palabra alguna de agradecimiento a aquella cajera que vestía esos típicos y llamativos colores: verde y rojo.

Cualquiera que lo viera lo catalogaría como amargado, pero quien estuviera en sus zapatos entendería perfectamente por que odiaba la navidad. Oh sí, la odiaba tanto que le provocaba ser su asesino y matar a todos los que la celebraran. Pero no lo era, tan solo tenía que tolerar y ver como todos celebraban esa festividad. Aun que lo último lo trataría de ignorar.

Minutos más tarde llego a su destino -el único lugar que sería su refugio hasta que llegaran los días normales de enero-: Su casa.

Miró de soslayo las otras casas antes de entrar... Todo el vecindario estaba increíblemente decorado, y cuando se dice increíble, era increíble ¿No se suponía que debían ahorrar energía? Pero, por lo visto en esa fecha no era importante aquello, ya que habían casas repletas de luces y muñecos móviles que infundían miedo. En cambio la gran mansión en la cual vivía, estaba normal como si fuera cualquier día del año, cosa que molestaba a los vecinos ya que no encajaba con el hermoso paisaje navideño.

No le importaba ni un carajo lo que ellos pensaran.

Cerró la puerta con seguro ya que no volvería a salir.

La noche comenzaba a ser fría y necesitaba su casa calentita para pasar una noche tranquila. Dejó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano en la cocina, en el transcurso miró el enorme reloj que se hallaba en una de las paredes blancas de esa enorme cocina, faltaba poco para que cayera la espesa noche y que la temperatura bajara. Por suerte la chimenea aun se encontraba encendida y mantenía todo a su alrededor acogedor.

Sin prisa fue y tomó una ducha caliente, para después ponerse el pijama: la cual sería su vestimenta del día siguiente. Ya tenía planeado que hacer: ver una maratón de películas de acción hasta el amanecer, después se quedaría durmiendo hasta la hora que quisiera y finalmente comería cuando decidiera. Sí, era un gran plan, para pasar la noche de navidad sin celebrarla.

Era la primera vez que pasaría noche buena solo, su hermano mayor había insistido que fuera a Margarita junto con él y su novio, por un lado era buena idea pero por el otro no quería hacer un mal tercio, es por eso que se encontraba ahí solo... cosa que no le incomodaba.

Acomodó la sala de estar perfectamente para su noche, con la mesa del centro llena de aperitivos: gaseosas y golosinas. De su habitación trajo varias almohadas y su cobija, las cuales las depositó en aquel enorme mueble blanco. Sonrío de lado al ver todo en su debido orden como quería, lo único que faltaba era poner la película y apagar todas las luces...

Cosa que hizo al instante.

Una vez ya cómodo, con el control dio inicio a la película, la cual conforme avanzaba ante sus ojos oscuros, se dio cuenta que no prestaba atención a la trama y no entendía el por qué... le dio pausa y se reincorporó, había algo dentro de sí que le decía que estaba olvidando algo importante, pero era demasiado necio como para captar aquel mensaje; pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos azabaches que brillaban emitiendo destellos azules por la luz que emitía la televisión. Igual que cuando el sol daba en el cabello suelto de su madre y este despedía los mismo destellos azules que el poseía. Estaba empezando a pensar en otras cosas, así que intento concentrarse y responder aquella interrogante: ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que había olvidado? Por más esfuerzo que hacía no lograba recordarlo.

Entonces llevó su vista a aquel rincón cerca de la chimenea... aquel rincón donde iba aquel ostentoso árbol, pero ahora se encontraba vacío... se levantó a paso lento y se acerco a aquel rincón.

Ahora lo recordaba...todos los años su madre armaba junto con él aquel árbol, que siempre había sido adorado por sus infantiles ojos... pero eso fue cuando tenía solo ocho años, podía recordarlo bien, como la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba su mamá cuando él le pasaba los adornos correspondientes. Se dio la vuelta sin expresión alguna en su rostro, subió las escaleras y caminó por aquellos oscuros pasillos, abrió la última puerta que estaba en aquel pasillo y encendió la luz.

La habitación estaba repleta de una serie de cajas cerradas, pero sus ojos oscuros buscaron aquella caja rectangular, la cual encontró apoyada aun lado de la pared. La tomó como si no pesara nada y la llevo hasta la sala de estar; volvió a subir y bajó una caja más... al ya tener todo se quedo ahí observando, dudando en lo que estaba haciendo... las cajas estaban ya abiertas mostrando su sentimiento de melancolía al instante lo invadió, hacia ya nueve años decidió no armar aquel árbol y decorarlo. Itachi su hermano accedió a su pedido ya que era pequeño y verlo era sumamente doloroso para su pequeño corazón roto.

**–** Mamá...papá...** –**susurró levemente, aún recordaba aquel día... la nieve caía en pequeñas cantidades, su padre recién había comprado aquel árbol sintético a pedido de su querida madre Mikoto, ya que estaba en contra con la tala de pinos. El árbol fue desempacado y acomodado en aquel rincón, aún podía recordar como él e Itachi miraban asombrados lo grande que era, pero tal asombro se esfumo al oír la pequeña risa de su querida progenitora dejándolos a ambos avergonzados, con aquel pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

_"Si quieren me pueden ayudar a decorarlo", _aquellas suaves y dulces palabras hicieron que sus corazones saltaran de su pecho y que una enorme sonrisa adornara sus labios en tanto respondían: _"Gracias Okaa-san",_ con mucha alegría.

En ese entonces tan solo tenía cinco años, después los años pasaron y la misma tradición se cumplió hasta cuando cumplió los ocho años. Aquel día le ayudaron a decorarlo como los años anteriores solo faltaba una semana para navidad, pero para su mala suerte sus padres tenían que salir de viaje dejándolos con su tío que prometió que los cuidaría hasta que ellos volvieran.

Lo último que recordaba de ellos eran aquellas palabras: _"Prometemos llegar en noche buena"_; y él como cualquier pequeño de su edad les respondió: _"Regresen rápido con muchos regalos",_ pero para su mala suerte... nunca regresaron... los esperó, los esperó debajo de aquel árbol, pero la mañana siguiente las autoridades le informaron que habían tenido un accidente de regreso... y ninguno había sobrevivido.

Desde ese día odiaba la navidad y todo referente a ella. Ya que esta misma le había arrebatado a sus padres...

Ahora... se encontraba ahí: frente a frente a aquello que miró con tanto recelo. Pero...había algo en su interior que le gritaba que lo armara y lo decorara tal como lo habría hecho su adorada madre.

**–** No sé qué hacer...** –s**í, por primera vez en su vida estaba indeciso... se sentó frente a aquellas decoraciones que aún se hallaban en perfecto estado, sus colores brillantes y formas elegantes pero a la vez se veían adorables. Suspiró con desgano, en realidad no era buena idea decorar un árbol de navidad solo...

Inmediatamente el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar con insistencia, por un momento pensó que se cansaría después de los cuatro timbres... pero se equivoco cuando escuchó los quince siguientes. Quince timbres que hicieron que su ceño se frunciera totalmente y que se levantara con ganas de matar al impertinente que osaba molestarlo. A cada paso que daba el timbre sonaba, y el tic que tenía en su ojo izquierdo era cada vez más pronunciado. Era un hecho que la persona al otro lado de la puerta era la más estúpida e inepta que existía en el mundo.

Completamente molesto abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y con los ojos cerrados gritó a todo pulmón…

**–** ¡Puedes dejar el puto timbre quieto! **–**respiró agitadamente en tanto abría lentamente sus ojos oscuros, quedando sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba–. Naruto... **–**susurró aquel nombre quedito... de todas las personas… jamás creyó que era él quien tocaba. Aun que... por lo insistente debió imaginarlo, pero verlo ahí con sus mejillas y nariz roja por el frío de la noche, hizo que sintiera algo en su interior, como si tuviera un montón de insectos dentro -no aceptaría el hecho de mariposas- cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho en tanto bufaba.

**–** ¿Teme sucede algo? **–**preguntó curioso el blondo delante de él.

Naruto Uzumaki: su acosador, rival y único amigo. Una combinación algo extraña pero era la única persona que había logrado penetrar los grandes muros que había creado a su alrededor, todo gracias a aquella sonrisa y esa personalidad de: "Yo no me rindo jamás" .No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero ese idiota cabeza hueca al frente suyo se convirtió en tan poco tiempo en alguien especial. Bueno, eso creía hasta que las hormonas hicieron su acto de presencia y ahí empezó el acoso, las insinuaciones y los celos mal intencionados.

No podía imaginar que sucedería si él y el blondo quedaran solos en los vestidores del colegio, mínimo... terminaría siendo violado, pero eso le sucedía por sacar los finos rasgos de su mamá, cosa que no fue su decisión.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento azotó su ya tibio cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, entonces notó como el blondo fue más afectado por aquella brisa. Sabía que se arrepentiría, después de todo Itachi le había dicho que no lo dejara entrar a la casa cuando estuviera solo, pero a fin de cuentas aquel idiota acosador seguía siendo su amigo, a pesar de que este quería devorarlo como si fuera un inocente corderito.

Suspiró y se hizo a un lado sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio sonrío radiante como solo él sabía hacerlo y entró frotándose el rostro para calentarlo un poco.

**–** Por un momento creí que me dejarías afuera 'dattebayo –murmuró sin dejar de frotar sus mejillas.

**–** ¿Qué haces aquí?...

**–** Quería visitarte ¿acaso no puedo? Eres mi amigo después de todo **–**explicó con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona.

El azabache lo miró como queriéndole decir que no le creía nada de lo que decía, pero se dio cuenta que su intensa mirada no lograba intimidar a aquel joven de grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Odiaba que eso sucediera, al final casi siempre terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos. Cosa que sería un gran problema.

Ambos caminaron directo hacia la sala de estar, el primero en llegar fue el rubio ya que este a medio camino comenzó a correr para después acercarse a aquella chimenea que emanaba aquel confort y calor que tanto necesitaba.

**–** Ahh... calientito...calientito... **–**dijo en tanto frotaba sus manos y las extendía haciendo que aquella ola cálida de calor las envolvieran**–** Oi teme, ¿tienes algún chocolate caliente? Es que me vendría bien uno.

**–** No **–**respondió cortante mientras se sentaba en el mueble.

**–** ¡Pero tengo frío! **–**reprochó con un puchero en sus labios.

**–** Ve y háztelo tú.

**–** Pero... pero... **–**nada se le ocurría**–** Ok, ya. Me conformo con una soda **–** murmuró tomando dicha bebida, se sentó en el suelo como si de su casa se tratase y la destapo para después mirar con ojos curiosos toda la habitación–. Siempre creí que eras un mimado... ahora veo que no me equivoque.

**–** Si quieres puedes irte.

**–** No quise decir eso, teme –susurró con un pequeño puchero en sus labios rosados, desvío su mirada y se encontró con aquellas cajas abiertas mostrando decoraciones y las ramas de un árbol**–**. Oh... estabas armando tu árbol de navidad; pero teme ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para armarlo?

**–** Hmp... Eso no te incumbe... **–**bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado**–** Es mi problema.

**–** ¡Descuida teme, aún hay tiempo! Puedo ayudarte, aún quedan unas horas para que sea medianoche –explicó en tanto gateaba hacia las cajas, el azabache se quedó mirándolo por un instante... ese idiota como siempre era tan...tan... él–. Ven teme, ayúdame.

**–** Tú no me das ordenes –gruñó acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

**–** Deja de ser así **–**el blondo comenzó a sacar el árbol y lo acomodó en aquel rincón, estiró sus ramas y le dio forma mientras intentaba que quede lo mas frondoso posible, quedando finalmente perfecto, se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía complacido al observar su trabajo. La altura que tenía el árbol era igual que la suya… Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó que vería... _"Sasuke...",_ pensó al tanto que se sonrojaba.

¿Cómo no sonrojarse? Jamás, jamás en su vida le había visto aquella sonrisa, sutil. Pero era una sonrisa llena de melancolía, esos hermosos ojos ónix observaban detenidamente aquella esfera, la cual era un adorno colgante del árbol, esta estaba entre sus manos y brillaba como si fuera nueva. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, ahí se dio cuenta el por qué de esa sonrisa. Un pequeño dibujo de un rostro sonriendo debajo con una fina letra decía: "Sasuke". No tenía que ser un genio para saber que aquel rostro dibujado era del azabache, dirigió su vista hacia las otras esferas que estaban dentro de una caja rectangular acomodadas encima de una suave tela blanca y en cada una había un rostro y nombre escrito. Fugaku... Mikoto...Itachi...

**–** Sasuke... **–**le llamó suavemente.

**–** Mi mamá antes de fallecer, dibujó nuestros rostros en cada una de estas esferas. Recuerdo bien haberle pedido que me dejara hacerlo; pero Itachi alegó que aun no era bueno dibujando y mi padre concordó con eso, me enoje, pero ella me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me sentó en sus piernas, tomó una esfera y comenzó a dibujar mi rostro en ella. Al terminar me la dio y me abrazó con ternura, en ese momento no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Mi padre se acercó y me alzó, para así acercarme al árbol y ayudarme a colocar aquella esfera en lo alto... estaba tan feliz... Esa fecha se había convertido en mi favorita... hasta...

**–** Sasuke... para... **–**el mencionado volteó a verlo, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar aquellas lágrimas, cosa que hizo estremecer al de ojos azules– d-debes recordar los momentos felices que tuviste con ellos, no recuerdes lo que sucedió después, solo el antes. Yo no recuerdo mucho sobre mis padres ya que era demasiado pequeño, pero recuerdo los momentos felices que tuve con Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei... puede ser que la vida me haya arrebatado parte de mi felicidad pero a cambio me dio otra... y soy feliz, tú deberías hacer lo mismo 'ttebayo.

Una pequeña sonrisa abandonó aquellos finos y suaves, impresionado una vez más al de ojos azules**–** Como siempre, dices las cosas correctas a pesar de ser un completo usuratonkachi **–**el rubio frunció el entrecejo–, pero...gracias...

Aquellas simples palabras dibujaron una enorme sonrisa en el moreno rostro del rubio, el cual ahora entendía porque amaba tanto al azabache. Sí, lo amaba. Algo ilógico pero no podía evitar quedarse embelesado por ese rostro tan perfecto.

Conocía a Sasuke desde primaria, al comienzo sentía envidia al ver que era el centro de atención de todos, pero poco a poco el azabache se fue convirtiendo en su centro de atención, no podía evitarlo, era tan frágil y a la vez fuerte...

**–** Dobe **–**le llamó. Este respondió con un simple: "¿Hm?" mientras ladeaba el rostro**–**.¿Tienes un marcador en tu bolso?

**–** Creo...** –**susurró en búsqueda de él**–** Oh sí, pero ¿para qué lo necesitas?

**–** Solo dámelo, tarado **–**gruñó extendiendo la mano, sin más el blondo le dio aquel objeto**–**. Hmp

Al tener aquel objeto en su mano, estiró la otra y tomó una de las esferas doradas que se hallaba en otra caja y comenzó a trazar finas líneas hasta formar un perfecto dibujo y bajo de este escribió algo. Tras unos segundos, observó detenidamente su trabajo y sonrío, para después tenderle aquella esfera de cristal al rubio el cual estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Este curioso tomó aquel objeto y tanto fue su asombro al ver lo que estaba dibujado en ello.

Ahí estaba dibujado su rostro, lo reconocía por aquellas marquitas que adornaban el redondo rostro, su cabello que parecía puntiagudo y esa característica sonrisa de él, bajo de ese fino dibujo estaba su nombre, escrito por aquella perfecta y pulcra caligrafía. No pudo evitar sonreír bobamente, el rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó. Estaba feliz, totalmente feliz. Quería abrazarlo pero sabía que si lo hacía recibiría un soberano golpe que lo dejaría inconsciente.

**–** ¡Teme, gracias! **–**eso era lo único que podía decir por ahora. Posiblemente era tonto, pero no suicida.

El Uchiha lo miró de reojo por un momento, esos ojos azules... esa sonrisa... _"Maldición"_** –**Calla y ayúdame a decorar el árbol, dobe **–**le ordenó al verse observado de aquella manera tan intensa. Odiaba sentirse débil ante aquellos ojos azules, brillantes y expresivos. Se levantó abochornado y tomó algunas decoraciones... _"Solo es un idiota... solo es un idiota..."_, trato de convencerse, pero entre más lo hacía su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Con una afirmación enérgica del rubio comenzaron a decorar; listones, luces, peluches, flores, esferas, galletas-artificiales-, esas eran las decoraciones, las cuales fueron puestas delicadamente rodeando todo el árbol en sí.

Podría decirse que en el trascurso del tiempo conversaban, o mejor dicho Naruto era el que hablaba, en tanto Sasuke lo escuchaba atentamente. Había algo en esa estridente y chillona voz, que le traía paz y eso le gustaba... aunque claro no lo admitiría.

**–** ¡Quedó perfecto 'dattebayo! **–**alagó su trabajo ya terminado.

**–** Por supuesto dobe **–**sonrió de lado orgulloso**–**. ¿Qué esperabas?

**–** Jejeje bueno, el mío es sencillo **–**comentó rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado**–**, tiene pocos adornos, pero ¡siempre tuve el sueño de decorar un árbol así de grande con muchas cosas 'dattebayo!

**–** Es un sueño infantil, ¿no crees?

**–** Puede ser –meditó un momento**–**, pero lo que más me alegra es poder haberlo hecho contigo Sasuke.

**–** T-Tonto… **–**susurró avergonzado. Era un hecho de que Naruto, con las más simples palabras hacia que toda su mente quedara en blanco y que sus mejillas se entornaran en aquel color rojizo el cual resaltaba en su blanca y pulcra piel. Se sentía como una colegiala, ahora entendía el comportamiento de las chicas con él en el colegio; con su corazón acelerado y ese ligero temblor en sus manos.

**–** ¡Oh! ¡Se me había olvidado! **–**exclamó atrayendo la mirada curiosa del Uchiha, el rubio corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquel bolso de llamativo color naranja. El azabache se le acercó a paso lento quedando detrás de Naruto que sacaba algo más o menos grande. _"¿Qué planea?",_ se preguntó mentalmente al ver como su amigo exclamaba de felicidad. Se acercó un poco más, ya que la curiosidad lo invadía pero no tuvo en cuenta que el rubio se levantara de un salto**–** ¡Ten! **–**y se girara quedando a corta distancia. Enrojecido el blondo, dio un gran paso hacia atrás para después extender aquella pequeña caja blanca adornada con un listón naranja**–**. Etto... es para ti...** –** susurró aun más avergonzado**–** Feliz navidad...Sasuke-teme.

Aquellos ojos ónix de Sasuke quedaron clavados en aquel regalo que era para él. Al igual que el rubio su rostro se entornó rojo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Y con pequeños y suaves pasos se acercó y tomó con cuidado aquella caja. Continuó mirándola, admirando aquel moño naranja y aquella tarjeta que decía su nombre. Sonrío entre tímido y feliz. Deslizó aquel moño aunque en realidad no quería, quitó la tapa y la puso a un lado. Observó... el contenido del regalo.

Un tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo al instante.

**–** M-Me costó varias mesadas y... P-Puede ser que no te guste, pero Kakashi-sensei me dijo que podía ser un regalo que podríamos... **–**y no logró terminar hablar ya que un gran puñetazo cortesía del azabache lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

**–** Usuratonkachi...** –**inhaló y exhaló de manera rápida. Estaba rojo, totalmente rojo hasta las orejas. Se merecía ese golpe y más ¿cómo se atrevía a regalarle semejante cosa? Gruñó al recordar lo último que dijo el blondo antes de quedar inconsciente**–** Maldito Kakashi.

Llevó una mano hacia su rostro, estaba abochornado... ese regalo... era vergonzoso. Miró de reojo al rubio que yacía en el suelo... sin duda alguna era un atrevido. ¡Como se atrevía a creer que el utilizaría tal cosa! Era un Uchiha después de todo... y él no usaría "eso" tan vergonzoso.

Sí, era sumamente vergonzoso, jamás en su vida utilizaría "eso"... aquello que estaba en esa caja, la cual aun sostenía una en su mano izquierda; dentro contenía un traje, lo conocía ya que Itachi le había mostrado uno similar antes de irse, alegando que ese sería el regalo perfecto para que él y Deidara (así se llamaba el novio de su hermano mayor) lo disfrutaran en la noche de navidad.

Se tiró a espaldas al mueble blanco que contenía aun las almohadas de su habitación, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Su corazón aun no paraba de latir y eso le preocupaba. Miró nuevamente aquel regalo... no, jamás lo utilizaría. Pero… el rubio había gastado varias mesadas en él... ¡No! Aun así jamás lo utilizaría.

Apreciaba el gesto. Pero le avergonzaba la segunda intención en el. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior ¿por qué sentía algo de culpa? Odiaba eso... la jodida culpa, siempre había sido así. Cada vez qué Naruto intentaba coquetearle o insinuársele, siempre terminaba con un gran golpe en la cabeza, y en los peores de los casos con una costilla rota. Pero ver cada vez que el rubio le insistía le daba gracia y a la vez culpa por rechazarlo. Suspiró. Ni el mismo se entendía, no entendía nada...

Ojeó por última vez la caja. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero ya se las cobraría...

**–** Dobe...** –**susurró levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación, llevándose aquel regalo con él.

::::::::::

Dolor... Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Un increíble dolor en su mejilla y en la parte trasera de su cabeza ¿qué era lo que había sucedido?

Ah...Sasuke.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos mirando su alrededor. No lo encontró. Suspiró llevándose la mano a la mejilla golpeada. Debió verlo venir. Ya sabía que no podía confiar en Kakashi y sus ideas obscenas, aunque también tenía algo de culpa por hacerle caso, conocía el carácter de su amado Uchiha. Pero la idea de verlo vestido de esa manera, lo cegó completamente.

Se incorporó sin dejar de sobarse, de seguro lo odiaba. Aun que posiblemente estuviera molesto.

**–** Maldición, soy un tonto 'dattebayo **–**murmuró. Había comenzado bien y ahora la había embarrado y de la peor manera ¿cómo sacaría nuevamente una sonrisa? ¿Cómo haría que lo viera de manera dulce? Sí, podían llamarle estúpido, pero había notado aquella chispa de dulzura mientras dibujaba en aquella esfera de cristal y más cuando se la entrego. Suspiró deprimido.

**–** Dobe... **–**abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Se notaba que estaba molesto. Tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración para finalmente voltearse cerrando los ojos.

**–** ¡Perdóname Sasuke-teme, no fue mi intención! **–**soltó rápidamente sin abrir los ojos**–**. Bueno en parte sí, pero la culpa es de Kakashi-sensei, él fue el de la idea y... bueno ¡yo no pude resistirme 'dattebayo! **–**abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con aquellos ojos ónix, pero en un instante pasaron a segundo plano, ya que se dio de cuenta de un pequeño detalle. No pudo evitar abrir la boca exageradamente...eso... eso... no podía creerlo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzado, sus mejillas se encontraban encendías. La luz que emitía la chimenea iluminaba su cuerpo, su perfecto cuerpo. Ahora no llevaba su pijama con la cual siempre dormía; ahora tenía una chaqueta roja como la que utilizaba aquel viejo gordo y panzón. Pero esta chaqueta era de fina y delgada tela, esta le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos que se hallaban desnudos y más arriba dejaba a la vista parte de su hombro derecho, en los bordes tenía una línea gruesa de color blanco hecha de algo acojinado o en pocas palabras de peluche, al igual que el borde de las mangas. Detalló un poco su rostro, sobre la cabeza adornaba aquel gorro del que colgaba una pelotita acolchonada a un lado del rostro, su cabello resaltaba entre los colores blanco y rojo. Simplemente hermoso...

**–** B-bueno... tú tuviste la molestia de regalarme algo...** –**susurró avergonzado el azabache, pues aún no superaba su atuendo– y como no te compré nada... bueno creí que sería mejor utilizar tu regalo –miró hacia un lado, no podía sostenerle la mirada, era demasiado intensa**–**. F-feliz...Navidad...d-dobe...

Aquellas últimas palabras, fueron el detonante que faltaba. Sin darle tiempo al azabache, el rubio se le lanzó encima como si fuera su presa, ambos cayeron sobre las almohadas que estaban en el mueble: Sasuke debajo y el rubio sobre él.

**–** ¡Dobe!

**–** ¡Estoy feliz! **–**dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello níveo**–**.¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

**–** N-no... No es para...tanto... am... **–**gimió bajito al sentir como aquella cálida respiración chocaba con su piel, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa extraña sensación. Aquellos brazos rodeaban su cintura... estaban demasiado juntos, pero no le importaba. Y eso le intrigaba ¿cómo no podía importarle estar tan juntos? Cuando el solamente llevaba un bóxer debajo de esa ostentosa chaqueta... Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al sentir como algo se deslizaba desde la curvatura de su cuello hasta su oído**–**. ¿D-Dobe...Qué...? ¡Ahm! **–**tibia... así se sentía la lengua del rubio sobre su piel.

**–** Sasuke... **–**le llamaron, pero el azabache mantuvo sus ojos cerrados**–** Sasuke... mírame **–**le susurró roncamente en su oído. Obedeciendo abrió con lentitud sus ojos de manera tímida para después encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules, que brillaban increíblemente solamente para él. Sus narices se rozaron y sus alientos chocaron... aquella sensación de ansiedad de probar aquellos labios carnosos y rosados le embriagó.

Sus frentes se juntaron, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, haciendo presente el encuentro de ambas bocas que se juntaron como si dos piezas de rompecabezas fueran; los movimientos comenzaron lentos y dulces, expresando con inocencia y deseo el sentimiento que sentía uno por el otro.

Una de aquellas manos morenas, fue subiendo desde la cintura hasta el pecho qué subía y bajaba. Acarició lentamente uno de los pezones sobre la tela delgada, ahogando un gemido del azabache entre aquel beso. Continuó su recorrido tocando con su tacto el cuello, llegando hasta el mentón y terminar en aquella mejilla colorida por ese color carmín.

No basto mucho para que la lengua del rubio se abriera paso, entre los labios del azabache encontrándose gustosa contra quien sería su contrincante, ambas se rozaron y se entrelazaron por turnos. Era nuevo par ambos, las sensaciones y el beso por supuesto.

Poco a poco el calor comenzó a subir, el beso cambio de dulce e inocente, a salvaje y necesitado. Los brazos de Sasuke ahora rodeaban el cuello del Naruto, sus largos dedos se encontraban acariciando aquella sedosa cabellera rubia que desprendía aquel aroma varonil. No obstante, tuvieron que separarse por necesidad de oxígeno, haciendo un sonido húmedo al dejar de besarse.

Se miraron detenidamente, la mirada oscura y la azulina de cada uno tenía una chispa, ese brillo como el de quien va hacer una travesura.

**–** Te quiero...** –**susurró roncamente el rubio, limpiando con su pulgar la comisura de aquellos labios hinchados del azabache**–** Te quiero... Te quiero... y si no quieres continuar entenderé...

Sasuke lo miró detenidamente. Aquellas palabras suaves desprendían dulzura y a la misma vez comprensión, sabía que el blondo se culparía si él llegaba arrepentir. Pero, ¿quién dijo que un Uchiha se echa para atrás? Estaba excitado. No dejaría ir a ese idiota. No, claro que no, primero tendría que terminar lo que comenzó.

Abrió sus piernas rodeando al instante la ancha cintura del rubio con ellas, sonrío de lado al ver la cara de sorpresa que el blondo colocó. Aun mantenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello así que de un jalón lo besó castamente.

**–** Si te detienes juro que te castro, dobe... **–**le susurró rozando los labios de manera juguetona. Y era cierto, si el rubio idiota se detenía no dudaría en cumplir con su amenaza.

**–** No me detendré, teme... lo prometo...

**–** Idiota, no prometas algo que es obvio **–**le reprochó con el ceño fruncido. Pero el blondo le dio un pequeño beso sacándole una sonrisa**–**. Dobe... también te quiero... **–**respondió tomándolo de la cintura invirtiendo posiciones.

Sonrío zorrunamente al ver el rostro de su amado avergonzado, aquel trasero firme estaba sobre su ya dura erección, deslizó su mano por aquellas piernas desnudas al instante que oía aquellos leves suspiros que abandonaban esos exquisitos labios**–** Eres hermoso...

**–** No me hables como si fuera una mujer, idiota **–**le regañó jalándolo de la camisa, dejando al moreno sentado sonriendo en son de disculpa**–**; y si lo vuelves a hacer sufrirás las consecuencias.

**–** ¿Ah, sí? **–**lo abrazó de la cintura**–.** Dime, ¿qué me harás?

**–** Abstinencia **–**sonrió de lado, dejando en blanco al rubio**–**. No lo hemos hecho, puede que prolongue ese tiempo.

**–** Ok, ok. No te hablaré como si fueras una chica **–**bufó, ensanchando la sonrisa del azabache**–**,pero... **–**le robó un pequeño beso**–** aun así sigues siendo hermoso 'ttebayo.

El azabache enrojeció instantáneamente. Ese tonto siempre, siempre hablando de más...sintió como nuevamente aquellas juguetonas manos comenzaron a subir por sus muslos perdiéndose bajo aquella fina chaqueta, entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto, poco a poco el rubio comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta y la dejó caer dejando descubiertos los hombros y pecho.

Los ojos azules escanearon aquella piel perfecta y pulcra tal cual la imaginó, aquellos rosados pezones se encontraba semi erectos llamándole a que los degustara.

Lo cual hizo.

Sus labios atraparon primero el derecho, su lengua delineó con perfección la aureola para después pasar a succionar la punta con suavidad... con su mano libre-ya que la otra sostenía al azabache de la cintura-comenzó a estimular con movimientos suaves el otro pezón, el cual no tardó en quedar erecto.

Los suspiros no disminuían, al contrario cada vez eran más sonoros, y eso le daba a entender que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Quería que Sasuke lo disfrutara y que pidiera más, que se volviera loco por sus caricias y así jamás abandonarle.

Mordió levemente la punta del pezón, sacando un sonoro gemido de su amado. Era simplemente sublime, jamás se imaginó qué Sasuke gimiera así para él, estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría ese momento. Alzó la vista encontrándose con aquella oscura, qué lo miraba con reproche y un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Pequeño, pero ahí estaba...

**–** Quiero verte... **–**aquella petición lo agarró desprevenido, pero viendo la situación: el azabache era el único semi desnudo, en tanto él aún seguía abrigado por sus ropas. Sonrío en tanto se le acercaba y lo besaba.

**–** Quítamela tú...** –**contestó con una sonrisa juguetona.

**–** Hmp, dobe.

Y así comenzó; bajó el cierre de la chámara dejando a la vista la otra camisa que estaba debajo, la deslizó por sus hombros y con un movimiento de muñecas terminó de quitársela. A los pocos segundos aquellas manos comenzaron a moverse con delicadeza y timidez mientras recorrían su dorso hasta llegar al borde de la camisa, que en menos de un segundo terminó en algún lugar de la sala.

Los ojos ónix miraron con determinación el rostro de su ¿pareja? Podría decirse que lo eran ya que estaban a punto de hacer "eso" en el mueble de su casa. Sonrío divertido, jamás se imaginó hacer algo parecido, pero bueno. Prefería qué las cosas sucedieran antes que imaginarlas. Tomó del cuello a Naruto y lo besó, este no tardo mucho en corresponderle, abrazándolo al instante.

Las manos níveas bajaron y buscaron con desesperación desabrochar aquel pantalón; estaba duro y quería tener más contacto con el del rubio, qué de por sí parecía una piedra. Torpemente logró liberar aquella erección, para después empujar al blondo haciendo que este se acostara nuevamente; volvió y se acercó a besarlo, pasando su lengua en aquellos labios. Fue descendiendo en tanto dejaba un camino húmedo por sus besos hasta llegar a su destino; tomó el borde del pantalón junto con el bóxer para bajarlos poco a poco dejando completamente expuesto aquel miembro palpitante y duro.

Para Sasuke era la primera vez que veía uno-además del de él y el de su hermano claro está-, sintió como una ola de calor le invadía y se extendía terminando en su respectiva hombría ya erecta. Se sentía acalorado a pesar de que el clima estaba templado así qué termino por quitarse aquella chaqueta, quedando solamente en bóxer. Se inclinó provocativamente hacia delante y besó dulcemente aquellos labios...en definitiva se habían vuelto su adicción. Al separarse descendió quedando frente a frente con aquella erección que pedía atención.

**–** N-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres **–**recomendó Naruto. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios. Tenía el deseo de que Sasuke hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero había algo en su interior que le decía qué probablemente iban demasiado rápido. Pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir como aquella cálida mano tomaba su erección y comenzaba a masajearla en un ritmo lento. Bajó la mirada para observar aquellos ojos oscuros que desprendían lujuria e inocencia. Tragó en seco.

Era una escena demasiado irreal para sus ojos... Aun así le excitaba.

Lentamente el azabache acercó sus labios a aquel trozo de carne que comenzaba a derramar pequeñas gotas de pre-semen. Depositó un pequeño beso en la punta del glande, ese acto hizo que el cuerpo del rubio diera un respingo. Pero eso no le detuvo. Sacó la lengua y sin dejar de marcar el ritmo con su mano derecha comenzó a lamer las partes laterales del falo llegando hasta la punta que sin ningún miramiento devoró.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos, succionando la punta sin dejar de masajear la base del falo, para después subir y acelerar el ritmo.

**–** Ah... Ah... Ahh... **–**aquellos gemidos salían de sus labios sin vergüenza. Justo cuando el azabache comenzó a acelerar el movimiento con su mano derecha, él se había incorporado sosteniéndose con sus codos para poder ver aquellos movimientos obscenos que hacia Sasuke con su boca. La cavidad bucal de su amado la podría definir como: cálida. Podía sentir como él intentaba de tragarse completo su falo llegando hasta la garganta para después subir para tomar aire y volver a repetir aquella acción**–** Sa...Sa...su...ah...

Era increíble, a pesar de ser un novato en el campo. Sintió sus testículos tensarse y entrecerró sus ojos azules, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas llegando al fondo se la boca de su amante, sacándole unas pequeñas lágrimas en el proceso. Respiró profundo. Aun no quería acabar, así que separó al azabache de su miembro tomándolo de los hombros, miró con intensidad aquellos pozos negros que brillaban por aquellas pequeñas lágrimas. Sonrió con dulzura y le lamió la saliva que se escurría por la comisura de los rosados labios, para después besarlo y explorar de nueva cuenta el interior de aquella cavidad bucal.

Lentamente lo arrecostó quedando él sobre su cuerpo, las piernas del azabache rodearon su cintura haciendo que su miembro rozara con él suyo a través de aquella tela elástica. Rompió el beso y descendió; besó y mordió cada rincón del cuello, continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a los pezones, mordió uno en tanto pellizcaba el otro, una vez de dejarlos totalmente erectos y rojos, siguió descendiendo, chupando aquella dulce piel en cada beso que daba.

Llegó a su destino, podía ver como aquel bóxer negro en una parte se encontraba húmedo gracias al pre-semen que comenzaba a derramar, se deshizo de la molesta prenda. Escaneó con una media sonrisa aquel cuerpo desnudo. Sasuke lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados totalmente avergonzado. _"Qué lindo",_ pensó. Estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, la delineó suavemente hasta llegar aquellos labios, continuó su trayecto delineando cada extensión de su piel, hasta terminar en aquel miembro palpitante como el suyo.

Sin más lo tomó entre sus manos y lo masajeó lentamente, para posteriormente succionar la punta, ganándose un jadeo del otro. Su otra mano descendió hasta llegara a los testículos, los estrujó con suavidad para después bajar un poco más, llegando a aquella entrada donde estaba seguro que él sería el único que la probaría.

**–** S-sa... ¿sabes lo que haces? **–**aquella pregunta tímida hizo que su corazón diera un salto. Miró el rostro de su amado, el cual miraba a un lado en tanto se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía ser tan adorable y sumiso? Era increíble, pero estaba feliz de ser el único que vería esa faceta de Sasuke.

**– **Sí... pero primero tengo que prepararte 'ttebayo **–**explicó abriendo aun mas las piernas del azabache.

**–** ¿C-cómo... es que sabes todo eso? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero aun avergonzado al sentirse tan expuesto.

**–** Hm **–**ladeó el rostro, en tanto pensaba**–**. Pues un día leí a escondidas un libro de Kakashi-sensei **–**sonrió algo divertido**–**, aunque era muy específico, así que se bien lo que tengo que hacer 'dattebayo.

**–** E-está bien...** –**murmuró- Confiaré en ti **–**dicho esto, se posicionó boca abajo mientras levantaba sus caderas dejándole a la vista su rosado y virginal ano**–**. Naruto...

**–** S-sí **–**susurró hipnotizado. Es que, bueno que el amor de tu vida se ponga de esa manera tan... sublime e irreal; estaba seguro que era mejor que aquellos sueños eróticos. Oh sí, mucho mejor. Admiró con hambre aquel suculento trasero, terso y perfecto. Se inclinó mientras colocaba sus manos en cada lado de aquellas torneadas piernas, fue subiendo hasta llegar al par de glúteos, los cuales apretó suavemente.

**–** Ahhm... **–**observó como Sasuke se aferraba con ambas manos al mueble, sus mejillas estaban sobre aquella almohada de funda azul, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios semi abiertos. Una imagen erótica de por sí, además de que esa fina silueta era iluminada por la tenue luz que emitía la chimenea, esos contrastes naranjas hacían resaltar aquel brillo que tenía ese par de posos negros. Sin duda alguna Sasuke Uchiha era hermoso... aunque este se avergonzara de ello.

Comenzó a besar el glúteo derecho hasta llegar a aquella rosada entrada.

**–** Hm...ah... Na... **–**era exquisita aquella manera en la que esa lengua se deslizaba por su trasero con movimientos circulares intentando abrirse paso en su estrecho ano. Sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en los cojines en tanto una punzada en su miembro hacía acto de presencia. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Quería que lo hiciera ya, no que estuviera besándole como si de una chica fuera, ¡Dios, era hombre él podía con todo! Hasta podía con aquel gran trozo de carne que tenía el rubio como miembro, odiaba que le hicieran esperar, a pesar de que la sensación y la ola de placer que le daba esa lengua y esos besos eran altas**–**. Hazlo rápido...ah...

**–** Pero Sasuke... si no te preparo te dolerá 'ttebayo.

**–** Hazlo de una jodida vez antes que me arrepienta –le miró con reproche. Sabía que dolería, pero... Dios, no era una nena para que lo estuviera tratando con delicadeza. Quería que se lo metiera ¿era mucho pedir?** –**. ¡Dobe te estoy hablando! **–**vaya forma de dar órdenes cuando él es quien mordería la almohada, pero tenía orgullo ¿no? A pesar que este estaba disminuyendo ¡pero aun le quedaba orgullo a fin de cuentas!

**–** Vale, vale pero después no me golpeés –bufó tomando su erección masturbándola al instante**–**, quería que no te doliera.

**–** Calla y hazlo antes que sea yo quien te folle, dobe.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risita, estaba muy seguro, amaba la personalidad de su Uchiha. Con ayuda del líquido pre-seminal lubricó un poco su miembro pero esto no era suficiente, así que le hecho un poco de su saliva. Se abrió paso entre los glúteos, rozado la punta de su glande en el ano que sería penetrado en unos segundos, echó un poco de saliva en sus dedos y la escurrió al rededor de rosado anillo. Respiró hondo. Solo esperaba que el Uchiha no se arrepintiera.

**–** Aquí voy...entraré de una para que no te duela mucho, Sasuke... **–**recibió un bufido de respuesta. Negó con una pequeña sonrisa**–** eres terco...** –** y después entró de una sola estocada.

**–** ¡Ahhhh! **–**aquel grito de dolor se hizo presente. La incomodidad de tener aquello detrás era increíble, ahora entendía porque el rubio quería prepararlo. Una cantidad de lágrimas recorrieron sus rosadas mejillas, su respiración era irregular. Quería que lo sacara, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Vamos, él fue el que pidió que se lo metiera de una, así que no se echaría para atrás.

**–** Sa-Sasuke** –**susurró**–**. Tranquilízate... **–**pidió con sus ojos entrecerrados. Podía sentir como su miembro era apresado por aquellas paredes rectales, estaba controlándose para no comenzar a moverse; ya no quería dañar más a su azabache, el cual tenía su rostro oculto en la almohada**– **Sasu...

**–** Muévete...

No vaciló en obedecer, tomó aquellas caderas y empezó a moverse lentamente. Ahí comenzó lo bueno. Aquella calidez y estrechez que le brindaba el interior de Sasuke era: Increíble.

No basto mucho para que los gemidos se hicieran presentes y el placer le invadiera el cuerpo de ambos. Poco a poco las estocadas comenzaron a hacerse rápidas y profundas llegando hasta la próstata del azabache, haciéndolo enloquecer de placer. No sabía desde cuando, pero sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, en busca de más contacto... de aquel magnífico contacto.

Al comienzo podría decirse que se sentía morir, ya que no le agradaba aquella sensación, pero cuando Naruto hizo los primeros movimientos; algo dentro de sí comienzo a cambiar. Aquella ansiedad... hacía que lo necesitara más y más. Como ahora.

**–** Ahh... ah... ahhh... **–**era magnífico**–** Ahh... ahí... **–**no podía evitarlo, quería más... más de Naruto.

**–** Sasu... ah... **–**los sonidos pélvicos al chocar con el trasero, lo excitaba más. Eran obscenos, pero le gustaban. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a esas caderas, y gracias a que Sasuke se encontraba inclinado le daba más acceso, pero quería más, quería ver hasta dónde podría llegar**–** Ahh... eres demasiado estrecho... **–**en efecto, eso era lo qué lo volvía loco**– **Amm... Sasuke...

**–** Naru... ahh...ah...ah...ah **–**su voz salía ronca y a la vez fina... sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios abiertos dejando salir de vez en cuando su lengua al sentir como tocaban aquel sitio. Era una imagen digna de grabar, su mente estaba nublada entre el placer y el éxtasis, que comenzaba a ser presente. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y cada vez daban en ese punto exacto llamado próstata–. Ahh... un poco más...ah **–**a pesar de que no fue estimulado, estaba seguro que se correría, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban, pero...no, así no quería acabar–. N-Naruto detente...

El blondo dio tres embestidas y se detuvo, mirándolo curioso y preocupado– ¿T-Teme te hice algo? **–**pero no recibió respuesta alguna. El azabache sacó aquel miembro de su ser y se volteó con cuidado para así mirar aquellos ojos azules con lujuria**–**. ¿Q-qué sucede? **–**no respondió. Solamente lo guío a que se sentara, ante lo cual este le obedeció sin despegar la vista de sus labios.

El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba de manera exquisita, lentamente se fue acercando y así tomando cautivo a aquellos labios rojos producto de aquellas mordidas. Sus lenguas se encontraron al instante, desatando un beso demandante y necesitado. Aquel firme miembro ahora rozaba la entrada de aquel trasero, así que con ayuda de las manos del rubio, que tomaron las caderas del azabache, le ayudó a descender sobre el gran falo.

Soltó un suspiro al sentirlo completamente dentro. No se cansaría de tenerlo dentro. Comenzó a mover las caderas en busca de más contacto, mientras rompía aquel beso, dejando que aquel hilito de saliva descendiera hasta el mentón. Sus manos se estaban apoyando en aquellos anchos hombros, apoyándose para comenzar a cabalgar de manera rápida.

Salvajes y delicados eran los movimientos de Sasuke, esa expresión de placer mientras gemía era memorable. Su cuerpo níveo perlado de sudor, aquellos mechones oscuros que se pegaban a su rostro, ¿cómo no amarlo? Era un ángel caído del cielo. Entrecerró los ojos soltando un gruñido, le faltaba poco para correrse y sabía que ese tiempo era muy pero muy poco. ¡Estamos hablando de Sasuke, cabalgando sobre su pene de manera erótica e inocente! Aun no sabía cómo es que había durado tanto.

**–** Sasu... **–**le llamó roncamente. El aludido lo miró sin detenerse, no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, alzó una mano y la dirigió a una de aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que su mano izquierda había comenzado a masturbar el miembro del azabache que aclamaba atención. Delineó con sutileza ese rostro, ¿quién iba a creer que todo iba a terminar de esa manera?

**–** Ahh...Naru... to...** –**rodeó aquel cuello moreno con sus brazos, mientras se penetraba profundamente, ya que había encontrado aquel lugar que lo hacía quedar en blanco. Estaba en la cima, podía sentir como una sensación extraña y placentera llenaba su vientre. Arqueó la espalda**–** ¡Ahhh! **–**gimió con mayor fuerza cuando sintió las estocadas más fuertes, placenteras y profundas; no pudo aguantar más y su interior se contrajo hasta que se sintió correrse.

Naruto al sentir la estrechez de aquel cálido lugar, hundió su rostro en la curvatura del hombro y cuello del azabache, y con las últimas fuerzas dio la última estocada en aquel lugar, para después correrse en el acto.

Jadeantes ambos se abrazaron y se acostaron. Sasuke aún tenía aquel miembro dentro de sí, pero eso no le molestaba, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto indefinido de la pared, de sus labios leves jadeos salían, su rostro estaba apoyado en el hombro derecho del rubio. Sintió como una de aquellas manos le acariciaban con cuidado su cabellera oscura. Cerró los ojos dejándose mimar. Estaba feliz...

**–** Fue estupendo para ser la primera vez 'dattebayo **–**susurró quedito. Sacándole una sonrisa de lado a su "pareja"** –**. Aunque me sorprendiste, ¿cómo es que sabes moverte así? **–**indagó, al recordar aquel movimiento de caderas a la hora de cabalgar.

**–** Mi tío me enseñó a montar caballo.

**–** Ya veo **–**_"Y que bueno que fue así",_ pensó contento–. ¿Estás bien?

**–** Sí...

**–** Estas consciente que mañana no podrás caminar bien ¿no? **–**el azabache se tensó pero no se movió**–**. Aun así valió la pena ¿no? Además de que abran otras veces ¿verdad?

**–** Hm...

**–** Teme, te estoy hablando –gruñó.

**– **Estoy cansado...** –**susurró, cerrando sus ojos**–** cállate de una vez ¿sí?

**–** Vale, vale, duerme **–**depositó un pequeño beso en su cabellera**–**. Descansa.

**–** Hmp.

**–** Por cierto…

**–** Ahora qué **–**ya comenzaba a hartarle de cierta forma. Conocía a su rubio, y este era una cotorra cuando se lo proponía

**–** Mañana, ¿me acompañarás donde Iruka-sensei 'ttebayo? Es que bueno, el hará un desayuno navideño y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí **–**preguntó repartiéndole pequeños besos.

**–** Está bien, solo cállate y déjame descansar **–**accedió molesto, sus parpados ya no daban más, en definitiva se había quedado agotado; se acurrucó en el cálido pecho intentando poder descansar.

– Teme...

**–** Ahora qué, Naruto...

**–** Feliz navidad...te amo...

**–** Idiota... **–**suspiró**– **Feliz navidad, dobe.

.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación muy lujosa, muy lejos de aquella mansión por así decirlo, se encontraba cierto azabache con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, esperando a que su laptop encendiera.

No es que fuera un paranoico, sobre-protector o algo parecido, pero había algo en él que le decía qué algo le había pasado a su pequeño hermano menor.

Estaba preocupado, no siempre dejaba a Sasuke solo y más en esas fechas. Además que también estaba el acosador de su amigo, que estaba seguro no perdería la oportunidad en arrebatarle la pureza de su pequeño hermano.

Lanzó un gruñido al ver que empezaban a cargar los programas; quería ver que estaba bien, quería que su casa estuviera bien y especialmente y aún más importante que lo anterior: quería que la virginidad de su hermano estuviera bien.

Por otro lado se encontraba un joven rubio acostado boca arriba en la cama, mirando como su pareja estaba a punto de mandar por la ventana aquel aparato. Aun no entendía por qué tanta sobreprotección con Sasuke, pero le daba igual, no se mataría la cabeza por eso, no quería terminar calvo por darle vueltas al asunto. Pero... era algo curioso, y quería saber cómo es que Itachi quería saber que Sasuke, la casa y la virginidad del susodicho se encontraban bien.

**–** Hmm... Ita **–**le llamó**–**. ¿Y si Sasuke se encuentra dormido y no te contesta la video llamada?

**– **¿Quién dijo que lo iba a llamar? **–**inquirió levantando una ceja; claro, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

**– **¿Entonces? **–**ahora la duda crecía cada vez más en el joven rubio, que se le acercó gateando a ver qué es lo que hacía su pareja.

**– **Dejé cámaras por toda la casa **–**el blondo lo miró sorprendido**–**. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que dejaría solo a mi hermanito con ese pervertido?

**– **Debes estar bromeando... **–**murmuró incrédulo. ¿En serio alguien haría algo semejante? claro, estamos hablando de Itachi Uchiha, alguien que por ende es: super celoso, posesivo y sobre-protector**–** Sabes qué si Sasuke se entera de esto te matará.

**–** Dei-chan no quiero arriesgarme **–**lo tomó del mentón y le besó tiernamente**–**. Solo le echaré una ojeada y después jugamos un poco **–**sugirió seductor.

El blondo entrecerró sus bellos ojos azules, algo le decía qué tendría que regresar nuevamente a la mansión Uchiha. Suspiró y se arrecostó en el hombro de su novio, mientras esperaba a que terminara de acceder a las cámaras de la casa.

**–** Listo **–**informó. Acercó la flecha y le dio reproducir.

Ambos mayores se quedaron en blanco.

Deidara quedó totalmente boquiabierto, ¿en serio? jamás creyó eso posible pero vaya que el destino si se las arreglaba; miró de reojo a su novio y suspiró**–** Iré a empacar de nuevo hm **–**informó mientras se alejaba de un furibundo Uchiha.

¿Por qué no estaba enojado? cualquiera que estuviera en sus zapatos estaría de esa manera, pero bueno nadie podría superar su enojo. Sus dientes rechinaron y sus nudillos crujieron**–** Maldito Uzumaki... **–**se había imaginado miles de escenarios, pero jamás, ¡nunca! se imagino ver eso...

Ver a su hermano ser follado en el mueble de su casa ¡de su casa! vestido con un pequeño traje de santa ¡pequeño! la integridad e inocencia de su hermanito había sido arrebatada ¿por quién? por un mocoso precoz que no dudo en darle duro contra el mueble

Se levantó de la cama mientras cerraba la laptop. En la puerta ya lo esperaba su novio con todas las maletas ya hechas y con una pequeña sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que le demostraba que no le importaba que sus vacaciones terminaran así. Se acercó y lo besó agradeciéndole el gesto. Tomó el resto de las maletas y se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación la cual ya estaba pagada por una semana más.

**– **Solo trata de no matarlo ¿sí? no quiero tener que buscar un novio porque el que tenía se fue a la cárcel por homicidio hm.

**– **No lo mataré **–**le sonrió levemente, haciendo que el otro suspirara no creyéndole del todo**–**. Solo le haré entender que no puede acercársele a mi hermano.

**– **Seh claro. Solo prométeme que no habrá sangre hm.

**– **No puedo decir que no habrá, Dei-chan.

**–** Haz lo que quieras **–**bufó**–**, pero si haces algo malo, estaré esta vez del lado de Sasuke hm.

El Uchiha lo miró de reojo, entendiendo que el rubio si hablaba en serio. No podía cuando este se ponía en su contra, y más cuando formaba alianza con su hermanito. Aun así Naruto Uzumaki no se salvaría, ya que el mismo se encargaría personalmente de mandarlo al hospital. Ese sería su regalo de navidad: mantenerlo aun con vida. Claro que sufriría todo el año restante...

~Fin~

* * *

espero que al menos no les haya aburrido.

Faby-chan-mi beta- y mi persona esperamos que al menos lo hayan disfrutado.

ella al igual es una fiel lectora asi que según ella le gusto, espero que sea igual con ustedes n.n

el 31 publicare el de año nuevo. al igual con contenido subido de tono xD tratare de mejorar lo prometo!

ahora ¿reviews? para esta humilde escritora?

gracias por leer

Sayo!


End file.
